A Love Fulfilled
by SacredAlessa
Summary: Since meeting Clary, Jace thought he had finally found the love he wanted. But, it turns out the person he truly wanted was right in front of him the whole time.


_A/N: So, I didn't intend to write this one right away. But, the idea wouldn't leave me alone so I decided to sit down and actually write. I just finished TMI and I really love the story! Magnus and Alec are my __**favorite**__ couple, but I wanted to write this Jace/Alec one first. _

_This takes places after City of Glass. I didn't take City of Angels into account for this because I thought of this before I read it. _

_Hope you enjoy it! _

**A Love Fulfilled  
><strong>

Jace was sitting in his room at the Institute wondering exactly how he had gotten himself into this situation. He had been in pretty interesting predicaments before, but none that tore into emotions like this one. He thought, after finding out that Clary wasn't his sister, that they could _finally_ be happy together. But of course, his life wasn't that simple. It never had been simple…

Before, when he closed his eyes, all he could see was Clary and her beautiful green and eyes and flowing red hair. The image of her would consume him until there was nothing else. But now, when he closed his eyes, a familiar boy with black hair and blue eyes filled his mind.

It had started in Alicante during the fireworks. He and Clary were walking hand in hand when everything turned upside down. He spotted Alec and the flamboyant Magnus Bane standing extremely close to each other, their fingers laced together. Alec had a smile on his face that Jace had never seen before; it lit up the older boy's entire face. Magus caressed Alec's cheek before pulling the boy against his body. Jace was shocked to see that it was Alec who brought their lips together. Their kiss intensified quickly as Alec tangled his fingers in the warlock's spiked hair. Jace had a hard time looking away because he never thought Alec would be so…_passionate_. When they pulled apart, they looked deeply into each others' eyes; the yearning between them was obvious.

Since that night, Jace had not been able to get that kiss out of his head. It taunted him, replaying over and over like a bad movie. As the weeks past, he tried burying the memory, spending as much time with Clary as he could. He would pull her close, feeling the soft curves of her body pressing into his. When they kissed, he tried everything to stop thinking of Alec. But, when their lips touched, he found himself wishing he had his arms wrapped against Alec…not Clary.

It got to the point that seeing Alec was painful. He knew Alec had loved him at one point, but Jace knew that those feelings were pretty much nonexistent now. Alec spent the majority of his time over at Magnus's apartment, doing lord knows what with his each other. Jace didn't want to think about it.

Eventually, Jace started avoiding Alec whenever he came around. He would barely talk to the other boy, leaving the room when he would enter. Even Clary began to notice his avoidance, but Jace assured her that nothing was wrong. But Jace knew that his distance was starting to hurt Alec…the pain in his bright blue eyes shining loud and clear. It pained Jace too…more than he cared to admit. He and Alec were Parabatai…they fought together and were closer than brothers. They had always shared everything with each other, and now Jace was acting like they were strangers.

Jace sighed, flopping onto his back on his bed, staring at the ceiling. He lost track of time, letting his thoughts wonder. After what Jace figured was a long time, he heard a knock on his door. He didn't even answer before the very person he had been thinking about barged into his room, shutting the door behind him.

"Will you please tell me what's going on with you?" asked Alec, a hurt look plastered on his face.

Jace sat up, taking in the sight of Alec in his usual torn jeans and faded shirt, "What are you talking about?"

Alec threw his arms in the air, "What do you mean what am I talking about? You've been avoiding me for two weeks now! And don't tell me that you're not…Clary and Izzy noticed it too."

Jace couldn't help but inspect Alec again, casually eyeing the boy up and down. This is the closest he had been to Alec in days, and being around him made all of those thoughts and yearnings intensify tenfold. Jace was still confused about his feelings, but he could not deny that Alec had an effect on his body.

"Are you going to answer me or not?" Alec demanded as he crossed his arms.

"Stop being so bitchy," Jace replied as he stood up right in front of Alec. "I thought you were supposed to go see Magnus anyway."

"He's busy," Alec replied. "Please, stop avoiding the question. _Please_ tell me what's wrong Jace…you've never acted like this with me before."

The look on Alec's face made Jace feel like the biggest jerk alive. He'd never seen Alec look like this before, and it was because of him. Jace froze when Alec took another step toward him, now they were less than a foot apart. The natural scent of Alec was swirling around Jace, quickly clouding his judgment. Suddenly, Alec placed his hands on Jace's shoulders in a comforting manner.

"Look, I know you've been through a lot the past few weeks, but that doesn't mean you have to shut me out. We're Parabatai, remember? I'm here for you."

It was then that Jace looked into Alec's clear blue eyes…and he knew he was in trouble. The urge to grab Alec and kiss him was almost overwhelming. With Alec so close, Jace felt his self control wavering.

"Alec," said Jace seriously. "If you know what's good for you…you'll leave. _Now_."

Alec didn't budge, "Jace…please. Don't do this. I'm not going anywhere until you open up to me."

Jace gripped Alec by the arms, forcing the other boy's hands off his shoulders. He held onto Alec in that manner for a moment, subconsciously pulling Alec into his body. Alec's entire face flushed and his eyes widened.

"What…what are you doing, Jace?" Alec asked softly.

Jace, with hazy eyes, replied, "I warned you, Alec…I tried to warn you."

Suddenly, with all of his self control gone, Jace crashed his mouth onto Alec's. He could feel Alec tense against him, but that only made Jace kiss him harder. His whole body burned at the sensation of feelings Alec's lips against his own. He moaned loudly when Alec finally relaxed and his hands began wandering over Jace's hips and chest. Jace's fingers traveled to Alec's black hair, grabbing a fist full and tugging the soft strands. Alec moaned into his mouth, and it was the hottest sound Jace had ever heard. Jace brought their mouths closer together, loving the feeling of Alec's arms wrapping around his back.

With his hand still in Alec's hair, Jace pulled back, exposing the other boy's pale neck to him. Jace took the opportunity to kiss and bite the exposed flesh. Alec wrapped his arm around Jace's back as the blonde bit and sucked on the soft flesh of his neck. He was sure there would be a purple mark now.

"_Jace_," Alec breathed, his whole body tingling with sensory overload.

Jace nearly snapped after hearing Alec say his name, and quickly pushed the other boy against the wall. Alec trembled as Jace's hard body pressed against his. So many things were running through his mind…especially Magnus. The boy he had loved since he was 13 was finally, _finally_ kissing him, but he was seeing someone else. Guilt swept through him then, knowing how hurt Magnus would be when he found out…

Their kiss became more demanding, Jace pressing Alec roughly against the wall. Jace practically devoured Alec's mouth, sensually mapping out every ridge, snaking over teeth and gums, tasting and feeling the texture of Alec's mouth. Their lips molded perfectly as Alec kissed Jace back with unbridled passion. This is everything Alec ever wanted…

But again, he thought of Magnus. Alec couldn't believe what he was doing, and with every last ounce of will power he had, pushed Jace off of him with one, powerful push. Jace stumbled backwards a few feet before looking with wide eyes up at Alec. Both were panting hard, their chests rising and falling from lack of air. Jace absently touched his tingling lips, not believing what he had just done.

"What…what was that, Jace?" Alec asked breathlessly. "Why did you do that?"

"I…I'm…god, I don't know," Jace stammered, which was uncharacteristic of him.

"You don't know?" Alec was yelling now. "Are you playing some sort of game with me?"

Jace took a few steps forward, but Alec backed away from him, "I'm not playing around, Alec-"

Alec shook his head, "What else would be doing? You knew exactly how I felt about you…and you pushed me away. You told me to go after Magnus, and I did. Now all of the sudden here you are…kissing me like that. Are you trying to mess with my head? I'm not one of the stupid girls that follow you around, Jace! You can't do that to me!"

Jace again tried to reach for Alec, who was now heading toward the door, "Please, Alec! I'm sorry…don't leave."

Alec looked upon Jace for a moment, thinking how incredibly handsome he looked. His face was slightly red, and his lips were still swollen from their rough kiss. Alec has always dreamed of seeing Jace this way, and he found it hard to tear his gaze away from the other boy he had hopelessly loved…who Alec _still_ loved.

"I…I have to go," Alec said quickly.

Jace managed to grab a hold of Alec's wrist, but it was no use. Alec ripped his arm away and quickly made his way out the door, running down the hall and away from Jace's room. Jace was left standing in the middle of the room, completely disgusted with himself.

"Damn it," Jace cursed, slumping against the nearby wall where he had just pinned Alec moments before.

* * *

><p>Two hours later, after a long walk to clear his head, Alec had found himself at Jace's door again. He knew Jace was still inside, but he was having a hard time trying to reach for the door handle. Earlier events were still swimming through Alec's mind, and he was having a hard time thinking clearly.<p>

Taking a deep breath, Alec turned the handle and pushed the door open. Jace was lying in his bed clad in nothing but his boxers. His eyes were closed and his chest was slowly rising up and down as he slept. Alec stopped and took in the sight for a moment, watching how the moonlight played against Jace's features.

Quietly Alec shut the door, not wanting to disturb the beautiful sight before him. His heart swelled as he looked at his Parabatai, filling him with so much emotion he thought his heart would burst. His imaged filled with images of their kiss just hours before…could Jace really feel the same about him? Alec tried not get his hopes up.

Alec slowly sat on the edge of the bed next to Jace, which caused the blonde boy to open his eyes. They looked at each other for a moment, not saying a word. The silence was thick and awkward…almost painful.

"Why?" Alec said softly.

Jace sat up in bed, still a little groggy from sleeping. "I'm sorry, Alec…I shouldn't have kissed you."

Alec's heart sank, "That didn't answer my question. Why did you kiss me?"

There was another long pause because Jace finally answered, "Because…I wanted to, ok? I've wanted to for a long time…"

"You wanted to…" Alec repeated, shocked by Jace's admittance. "You honestly wanted to kiss me? You're not playing some sort of game?"

Jace shook his head, "No, of course not. Why would you even think that?"

"Because…it's just strange now, Jace. I _finally_ start to get over you after five years of being in unrequited love with you…and now that I found someone else you make your move?"

Jace moved over closer to Alec, feeling the other boy's body heat radiating off of him, "Have you gotten over me, Alec?"

Alec gulped and noticed the disappointed look on Jace's face, "…That should be obvious. I was kissing you back wasn't I?"

Suddenly Jace was faced with a dilemma. He could convince Alec that the kiss was a mistake, and he could let the other boy go back to Magnus…and he could go back to Clary. Or, he could forgot about the other two and tell Alec was he really felt. Either way, _someone_ was going to get hurt. But after everything that had happened, Jace was tired of being hurt.

"Please say something," Alec said, sounding slightly worried.

After seeing the look on Alec's face, Jace made his decision. He reached forward and took both of Alec's hands in his own. Alec's eyes widened a little, his blue eyes gleaming in the moonlight. "Alec…this is crazy. But, after what happened in Alicante things have been different for me. I thought Clary was the one I wanted to be with…but the past few weeks haven't felt right. The only person for me has been right in front of me the whole time and I was too stupid to even realize it. Alec…it's you I want to be with."

"Jace…" was all Alec could say as tears started to form in his eyes.

Jace slowly reached up and cupped Alec's face in his hand, "I mean it. I'm not playing around...Alec I…I-"

"What, Jace? Tell me," Alec pleaded.

"I love you, Alec."

Alec felt himself come unglued. The tears that had been building up slowly trickled over his cheeks, which Jace wiped away with him thumbs. The blonde chuckled softly, "That wasn't the reaction I was hoping for."

"No…I'm not crying because I'm sad."

"Good, because I didn't spill my guts just so you could bawl your eyes out," said Jace in his classic style before pushing Alec to the bed.

Alec tried not to gasp as Jace covered his body with his own, "You've made me so happy, Jace…I've wanted this for so, _so_ long. I love you too."

"You better," Jace replied as he captured Alec's mouth in a much needed kiss.

Jace was quickly finding out that Alec's kisses were something to be savored. When their lips met it was like dozens of fireworks going off at once. Alec could not help but gasp as Jace's tongue skated across his lips demanding entrance. Alec mindlessly opened his mouth, releasing a moan from his throat as Jace plunged his slippery hot tongue deep into the warm recesses of his mouth. Alec wrapped his arms around Jace's back and held on for everything he was worth. The happiness that spread through Alec's body was like a warm hug, sweeping all of his previous sadness and doubt away.

As Jace and Alec continued their deep kiss, it was becoming very obvious of how excited they both were. Jace's erection was barely contained by the thin boxer material, and Alec's was pressing painfully against his jeans. Desperate for contact, Alec arched his hips forward, grinding his hips against Jace's.

"_Alec_," Jace rasped against Alec's lips.

Jace arched his own hips, pressing his erection against Alec's again. This time Alec gasped, tangling his finger's in Jace's soft, blonde hair. Alec had never been so turned on before, and the half naked boy on top of him was having an obvious reaction. They continued to grind against each other, groaning loudly at the delicious friction it caused.

"Jace," Alec breathed as Jace's lips descended down his neck. "I…I want to…"

Jace stopped and looked seriously down at Alec's flushed face, "You sure?"

Alec nodded quickly, "Yes, I've never wanted anything more."

Slowly, they stripped each other of their clothes, which was easy for Jace seeing as he was only wearing boxers. When they were both fully nude, they gazed upon each other for a moment as though trying to memorize every detail.

"Don't I have to…prepare you first?" Jace asked, having never had sex with a guy before (and until now, never thought he would).

"Yeah…I have lube in the nightstand," Alec said softly as his face blushed even more.

Jace arched as eyebrow in surprise, but wasn't going to question it. He was way too horny to wonder why Alec had lubrication in his nightstand drawer. He reached over Alec's body, grabbing the small bottle from the drawer.

As they engaged in an erotic dance of dueling tongues, Jace gently slipped his middle finger inside Alec's tight tunnel. He slid it as deep as he could then instinctively curled the tip brushing it against his sweet spot.

"Jace!" Alec cried. "_Again_."

Jace did as he was told and slid his middle finger back into Alec's willing body. Alec growled from the intimate touch which Jace quickly swallowed with his mouth. Jace quickly deepened their kiss, plundering Alec's mouth as his lover continued growling and writhing with wanton desire. Expressing his need in the only way available, Alec pressed his stiffened arousal into Jace's upper thigh.

After several agonizingly slow strokes, Jace lodged his long middle digit in as far as he could, rubbing and teasing Alec's sweet spot while ravishing his mouth. For long unhurried minutes, Jace assaulted Alec's prostate, relishing the frenzied moans he was receiving. With a naughty grin, Jace slid in a second and eventually a third finger. He then separated his index and ring fingers stretching the tight entrance. Alec practically screamed for Jace.

"Please, Jace, I want you so much," Alec breathed. "I don't want to wait anymore."

Jace looked down at Alec and had a hard time looking away. Alec's dark hair was messy and slightly matted by sweat. His normally bright eyes were clouded over with lust and his lips were swollen from their rough kissing. Jace was positive that he had never seen anything so beautiful in his life.

"I've never done this was a guy," Jace began. "I don't know how good it'll be."

Alec laughed softly, "Don't worry, you'll be fine. You're doing wonderful so far."

"Yeah, who am I kidding? This will be the best sex you've ever had," the blonde said in true Jace fashion.

Alec would have normally rolled his eyes, but when he saw Jace cover his own cock in the cool liquid, he found himself unable to. His own body shivered with anticipation of finally being one with the boy he loved.

Once he prepared himself, Jace covered Alec's body with his again, placing his right forearm on the opposite side of Alec's head. He placed the head of his cock at Alec's entrance, pausing for a moment. He looked down into Alec's clear blue eyes, getting lost in their depths.

"I love you, Alec," Jace said sincerely, running his hand through Alec's mattered hair.

"I love you too, Jace," Alec replied, caressing the side of Jace's perfect face.

Not breaking eye contact, Jace slowly pushed himself into the boy beneath him. Jace was shaking in his attempt to not pound Alec into the mattress. Alec was so hot and tight; it was incredible. Jace's body temperature was at a feverish level, his breathing was coming in short pants as perspiration dotted his flesh, yet, he waited for Alec to give him permission to continue.

The slight burning Alec felt as Jace breached his entrance was quickly replaced by overwhelming pleasure as the blonde's large cock filled him. As his anal walls molded around Jace's shaft; he could feel every vein pulsing with life against his inner flesh. All Jace could think of was that he wanted more and needed more of the boy he had wanted for so long.

Alec wrapped his long legs around Jace's waist, hinting subtly that he wanted more. Pulling almost all the way out leaving only the tip in, Jace plunged back in hard, hitting Alec's sweet spot dead on the first time. At Alec's wail of pleasure, Jace began fucking him with fast, deep strokes, groaning himself from the tight friction as Alec's inner walls gripped him like a vice, pulling him in deeper and deeper. The shear tightness of Alec forced the head of Jace's cock to hit Alec's prostate over and over again.

"Jace, oh angel that feels so good," Alec moaned, gripping at the muscle's of Jace's back.

Alec writhed underneath his Parabatai. The term euphoria would be a gross understatement of what he was experiencing. Alec's blood boiled, his thighs ached, and his cock throbbed, dribbling pre come over his stomach. His mind was no more than a hazy fog of lust; his bones melting long ago. As Jace's own orgasm began to overtake his resistance and wanting his lover to come with him, he began fisting Alec's newly rigid flesh in time with his thrusting. He and Alec kissed hungrily, moaning and groaning their bodies thrust against each other.

"Jace…oh god _Jace_!" Alec cried, feeling is orgasm quickly approaching. "Faster!"

Jace aimed for Alec's prostate hitting it again and again forcing more incoherent babbling from his new lover. Jace was reaching his end too as sweat dripped freely from his brow and chin. He then pulled all the way out and drove back in hard, pulled all the way out again and then plunged back in even harder. Over and over Jace plundered Alec's entrance, the puckered opening giving no protest in allowing the huge appendage to enter and retreat fully.

"Ohh fuck yeah, Alec!" Jace cried a little louder than he meant to, but Alec's convulsing inner walls were just too much for him to handle.

Alec then thrust his hips up with long, hard, and deep strokes, fucking Alec with ruthless speed the way he wanted. Alec threw his head back and screamed, digging his fingernails into the skin of Jace's back. The bed groaned and squeaked as their bodies rocked against each other. Jace grunted and moaned Alec's name, unable to hold himself back anymore. With his moans and Alec's screams, someone had to have heard them by now…but neither of them cared.

Alec felt a familiar warmth in the pit of his stomach and before he could control it, his orgasm overtook his body. With a wailing cry, Alec shouted Jace's name as his cock erupted, spilling his seed on both of their chests. Within seconds, Jace reached orgasm, coming hard inside Alec's body. Alec moaned loudly at the feeling of Jace's come shooting into him, loving the way it felt.

Jace, completely exhausted, finally collapsed on top of Alec, panting against the Parabatai's neck. Alec was still panting as well, not releasing his grip on the boy above him. Alec was filled with so much emotion that he felt like his heart was going to explode from it. For so long Alec had felt that a part of himself was missing, but now, with Jace laying on top of him, everything felt right. It finally felt like that missing piece had been returned to him.

Jace finally raised his sweaty head and kissed Alec's lips softly, "So...best sex ever?"

Alec couldn't help but laugh, "Definitely...best sex _ever_."

Jace kissed Alec again, unable to get enough of the boy under him, "Wanna go again?"

Alec's eyes widened to which Jace replied he was making up for lost time. Alec, finding he couldn't deny the glorious blonde, let Jace do whatever he wanted. Many hours past before the Parabatai left the confines of Jace's bedroom...

* * *

><p><em>AN: Well, how was that? I know it might seem like it moves fast, but remember Jace has had these feelings for awhile. Plus, Alec has been in love with Jace for years. So yeah, I apologize for nothing! Haha._

_Anyways, please review!  
><em>


End file.
